Obsidian
by EternalCHAOS
Summary: FIFTH CHAPTER UP>> Times are changing. A mysterious pair have been stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and a strange illness is spreading..
1. Chaos Control

Ok, welcome to my first fanfic here! I am the one and only EternalCHAOS! ::bows::   
Anywho, none of the characters belong to me except Sigma. Blah, we all hate that part. Anyways..  
  
O B S I D I A N  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter I: Chaos Control  
------------------------------------  
  
Falling.. That's all he knew. The platinum hedgehog was ready to accept his fate.. He had lost almost all of his energy, and when   
he lost his Super form, the atmosphere would mercilessly disintegrate him.. He would be nothing more than a memory.. What was   
he now, anyways? The world had been fine before he was created, why did it need him now?  
  
Shadow could feel a slight warmth starting to creep its way into him. Flames were already licking at his body, wanting to  
devour him. And they would, in a matter of moments, when he lost his Super form.. He opened his eyes.  
"Maria.." Shadow said to nobody, a million thoughts racing through his head. Another thought came to him.. If it weren't for   
him, Sonic never would have defeated the Biolizard.. Maybe he did have a purpose.. A need to exist.. It came to him. Two   
words that would decide life or death. Two words that could change it all. Two words that meant existing.   
Mustering up all his remaining energy from his fading transformation, he said two words..  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" A lime light engulfed his body, spreading, distorting his image. The light spread like a wildfire around him.  
Suddenly, the light was gone. So was Shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonic's head was resting against the window. No matter what was said, nobody could move him from it. The others were  
all preparing a shuttle to take them off the ARK. But not him. He couldn't get the thought out of his head..  
"Is it my fault? Was there anything I could've done to save him?" The cobalt hedgehog let out a heavy sigh, not taking his eyes  
off the shimmering blue planet. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around.  
"There was nothing you could've done, Sonic.." It was Knuckles. As close as the two were now, it was hard to tell that they were  
ever enemies. The echidna knew what caused Sonic's depression, but he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
There was the swishing sound of a door sliding open. Tails stepped into the room, his two tails swinging from side to side   
as he walked over to the two.   
"Sonic, Knuckles.. We have to get to the shuttle. Everyone is waiting for us.." Knuckles stepped back, away from the hedgehog.   
"Sonic, please-" Knuckles started but, surprisingly, was interrupted.  
"You two go on ahead. I'll..I'll catch up," Sonic said, his voice trailing off. Knuckles turned to the fox and shrugged. The two of them  
exited the room.  
"Shadow.." Sonic said, still not moving. With one last heavy sigh, he left the room and headed for the shuttle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooooooooo... How was it? I'll start on Chapter II soon. I'd like some reviews to know how it is^^  
Reviews give me more incentive to write.. (hint, hint!)  
*) 


	2. My New Friend

HAHA! The second chapter at last. I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter, I don't think the others will be quite as short.^^  
Anyways, now you're gunna meet the new character. Alright, I'll shut up now.  
  
O B S I D I A N  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter II: My New Friend  
------------------------------------------  
  
He stirred in his deep sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened. He was..alive?  
"Shadow, you're awake!" An unknown figure was by his bedside. Wait.. bedside!? Where was he? With great effort, Shadow sat up.   
"Where..where am I?" he asked, turning his head from side to side, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room with  
soft yellow walls and a window with its blinds closed. The figure smiled warmly.  
"You're at my home. You've been asleep for three days. I wasn't sure if you'd make it.." Shadow was confused by what he said.  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" Shadow asked, letting out a long yawn. The figure sat down on a wooden stool.  
"My name is.. Sigma. Sigma the Hedgehog. I found you in the forest three days ago and I took you in. You've been asleep ever since."  
For the first time, Shadow got a good look at the figure. He was very tall and a dark emerald color. His quills were elongated and   
spiked outwards near his waist. He almost didn't look like a hedgehog..   
  
Slowly, the events came back to Shadow. The Biolizard.. ARK.. Sonic.. Chaos Control.. He must have blacked out after using  
Chaos Control. Sigma's smile widened as he helped Shadow out of the bed and onto his feet.  
"You must be hungry, three days without food must have taken its toll," Sigma said, motioning towards the door.  
"Yes, famished," Shadow replied, realizing how hungry he was. Sigma lead Shadow into the kitchen.   
  
After a long, warm meal, Shadow asked a question that had been poking at him.   
"Sigma.. How do you know who I am?" Sigma didn't seem surprised at all by this question. He replied,  
"Who doesn't? You're famous, Shadow! You saved us all!" Shadow was confused by his answer.  
"Famous? How can I be famous? To everyone else, I no longer exist.. Isn't it Sonic who gets all the fame for it all?" Shadow asked, more  
confused than before.  
"Well..yes and no.. Yes to most people. Yet, no for the ones who know.. the truth," Sigma replied, knowing that Shadow's curiosity  
was burning.  
"What do you mean..'the truth'?" Shadow's voice faded, anxious for the answer. To his surprise, Sigma let out a heavy sigh.  
"You see.. well.. Don't you find it odd that after the final battle, Sonic didn't even make an attempt at saving you?" Shadow   
pondered this for a minute. Sigma continued. "He let you die! He wanted it to happen!" Shadow's eyes widened, slowly  
shaking his head in disbelief. Sigma tried to hide a grin. "It was because you were as powerful as he was! He was afraid  
that if you were alive, you would become the center of attention! But now that you're gone, he's the one and only  
renowned hero!" Shadow just sat there, trying to take it all in. He thought of Sonic as a partner, as an equal..  
Slowly, he clenched his fists, fury burning within him. How could he had EVER trusted that hedgehog?!  
  
Sigma saw the reaction he expected. The reaction he hoped for. Grinning, he placed his hand on the ebony hedgehog's  
shoulder.   
"Calm down, Shadow. You're still weak." Shadow's attitude changed in two seconds. He stood up, resisting Sigma's hand.  
His eyes were narrowed, and there was only one thing on his mind. He started towards the door.  
"Shadow?! Where are you going?!" Sigma exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Shadow didn't even turn around.  
"That blue hedgehog," he said calmly, despite the fury within him. Sigma followed him to the door.  
"You can't, Shadow.. what are you going to do, kill him? How will that solve anything?!" Things were not going how Sigma  
hoped, and he tried desperately to regain control of the situation.  
"You're right," Shadow said, stopping. Sigma's face slowly lit up.  
"There are far better ways to get revenge.." An identical grin crossed Shadow's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic let out a heavy sigh. Tails and him had planned a nice, relaxing trip to the beach, which was good news to  
Sonic until Amy found out. Naturally, she begged to come along. They would still have a trip to the beach.. Minus  
the "relaxing" part. Finally on the beach, Sonic lied down on the hot sand, basking in the sun's warmth. This only  
lasted two seconds before Amy called out.  
"Sonic, Sonic!" Sonic groaned and sat up.  
"Yeah, Amy?" He tried to hide the irritation in his voice.   
"Will you come swimming with me, Sonic?! Please?" Amy begged him with her annoying voice. At first, he was going to argue  
but that meant even more begging and he wanted that less. With a sigh, he responded,  
"Alright, alright. But only for a little bit." With another groan, Sonic got to his feet and proceeded to the water. Tails  
tried to hold back his snickering, knowing that this was utter torture for Sonic.. especially because they were in public.  
  
After of about 10 minutes, Sonic finally escaped back to the shore. Although he would never admit it, he did kind   
of have fun.. To his surprise, Amy didn't bother him for the rest of the time at the beach. When they left, everyone  
was worn out from their day. Sonic was especially in high spirits, and he didn't even know why.   
  
Back at Sonic's house, he decided to drop Knuckles a line. They hadn't spoken in a while.. Not since the ARK incident,  
in fact. Sonic dialed his number and waited.  
And waited.  
There was no answer. Sonic knew Knuckles didn't have an answering machine-and with good reason. Knuckles was never away  
from Angel Island unless it was desperate and if something was up.. Sonic would know. There was only one thing that would  
give him the answer.  
  
Sonic and Tails stepped into Knuckles's house on Angel Island. Sonic stared in disbelief and Tails just shook his head.  
What they saw shocked and horrified them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHAHAHA! What a cliffhanger, eh!? Anywho, R/r! I bet you're dying to know what happened!  
*) 


	3. The Obsidian Emerald

Yeah, I know. I'm killing you with the cliffhanger. So, now I continue. Heh. Oh yeah, and this chapter will explain the title of the 'fic. Enjoy!  
  
O B S I D I A N  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter III: The Obsidian Emerald  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles's place was a mess. Tails and Sonic merely stood there, staring at the wreck that was once Knuckles's house. Everything was thrown, tossed, smashed about in a manner the red echidna would never stand for. Both of them were speechless as they stood there, gaping. There was also signs of some kind of battle.. and.. lying, unconscious (or, as they hoped) on the carpet was the guardian himself. Sonic yelled out his name and the both of them ran to his side, kneeling down beside him.  
"Knuckles..?" Sonic asked, shaking him gently. Tails's eyes wideend with a look of fear and worr,y turning to Sonic.   
"He isn't.. isn't.. is he..Sonic..?" Tails asked the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic shook his head in disbleief and felt Knuckles's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief.  
"He's alive.." Sonic said, looking back up.   
"What do you think.. What do you think happened, Sonic?" the young fox asked his friend, turning to look at the multitude of the destruction.  
  
Sonic clenched his fists.  
"I'll bet it was Eggman!" It was, of course, the obvious answer, everything was ALWAYS Dr. Eggman's fault. Tails got up and left the room, and returned.  
"No, Sonic, it couldn't have been," Tails said. Sonic was confused and looked up to the two-tailed fox. Tails continued, "the Master Emerald is still here! Whoever was here wasn't after it-they were looking for something!" Sonic's eyes widened.   
"The Chaos Emerald!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
********************************************  
  
Shadow tossed the green emerald up and caught it again, looking over to the dark emerald hedgehog. In Sigma's hand was an emerald that looked exactly like a Chaos Emerald, but black. The green hedgehog had a wide smirk as he stared into the emerald.  
"I take it that if it weren't for that..that black emerald, we wouldn't have gotten the Chaos Emerald so easy," Shadow said to his friend. Sigma nodded.  
"You catch on quick, Shadow," he responded.   
"Just answer this one question.. what is it?" Shadow asked, gazing into the black emerald. Sigma gave a short laugh, which only added to Shadow's curiosity.  
"It is called the Obsidian Emerald. It has a very unique power, but it is hard to explain. To put it simply, it can suspend something in a state of the user's choice. For example, we can use it to suspend one in a state of unconsciousness, and the state will not be reversed until the Obsidian Emerald is used to counteract it. Get it?" Shadow pondered this for a few minutes before responding,  
"I suppose."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sonic sat by the phone in his home. It had been two days since they left Knuckles in the hospital, and the doctors agreed to inform him of updates. He rarely left the phone since then.. The whole time he spent pondering, wondering who or what had caused his friend's mysterious condition. The doctor's found him perfectly fine.. but that was obviously not the case. His thoughts turned to possible motives. A thought struck him.. 'The Chaos Emeralds.. whoever it is must be after them!' Another thought came to him which made his blood run cold.. 'Tails has a Chaos Emerald!'  
  
*********************************************  
  
Nobody suspected a thing. The two hedgehog's casually strode down a back alley of Station Square. One carried a black emerald, the other one a green. They both wore light grins, they could picture exactly what would happened.. it was perfect.. Sigma laughed lightly, but Shadow didn't seem to notice. He had seen the news-the doctors thought that the echidna had a strange new disease-nobody would ever know what happened. And when they did.. it would be too late.  
  
Sigma stopped and turned, having arrived at his destination. He gave a nod in Shadow's direction, and, on cue, he walked up the steps of Tails's home and casually knocked on the door. Tails opened the door, and, on seeing the ebony hedgehog, he gasped and stared, unable to move or speak. Sigma stepped up and faced the two-tailed fox, a broad grin across his features.  
"Hello, Miles.." Sigma said and tossed the Obsidian Emerald into the air. Catching it again, he shouted out a word from some strange language and, before anyone could react, a blue fist shot out from the emerald, obscuring everyone's view.   
  
When the mist cleared, the orange fox was lying on the floor, suspended outside of consciousness. Without another word, the two hedgehog's entered the fox's home, snatched the blue emerald, and strode back down the street in the same direction that they had come from.  
  
********************************************  
  
Running. Faster. Faster. The cobalt hedgehog ran as fast as his feet would carry him, soaring down the streets of Station Square. He wouldn't let them take Tails. He WOULDN'T lose his best friend. He couldn't. He finally arrived at Tails's apartment and stopped, but not to catch his breath. The two-tailed fox was lying down on the stoop, his door wide opened. Sonic collapsed to his feet, sobbing and crying out his best friend's name over and over. He didn't need to look inside. He already knew what was missing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooo.. How was it? Read 'n review, like always! Also, tons of action to look forward to in the next chapter, so see ya then!   
*) 


	4. Confrontation

Okay, in this chapter, look forward to some action! Yeah! Onwards with Obsidian..  
  
O B S I D I A N  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter IV: Confrontation  
---------------------------------  
  
Shadow grinned. This was much easier than he expected, they had already taken four of the Chaos Emeralds. One question still lingered in his mind, though..  
"Sigma," Shadow said, turning to his friend. He continued, "why is it we're collecting the Chaos Emeralds? You never mentioned why.." The emerald hedgehog seemed uncomfortable with this question. He bit his lower lip, pondering his answer.  
"It is.. hard to explain. The answer will be clear once we have them all," he said, hoping that that would satisfy the ebony hedgehog's curiosity. But it didn't. Shadow was going to continue the conversation, but decided against it. There was one thing he was sure about that caused him to agree to this plan.. a certain cobalt hedgehog had a certain Chaos Emerald. That meant a sure encounter. Shadow's rage started up again at the thought of that hedgehog.. Son- no. He wouldn't even THINK his name. The thought of once being comrades made him sick. He forced the thought from his mind and focused on their next target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang. Sonic mindlessly and picked up the receiver. The doctors were going to inform him that Knuckles and Tails weren't doing any better, he knew it-  
"Are they doing any better?" he half-asked, already knowing the answer, but the voice that responded brought him to his senses..  
"Huh? Sonic, are you okay? It was a female voice. A young female voice. A recognizable voice..  
"Amy?" Sonic almost yelled. He thought for sure it'd be the doctors..  
"Yep! I was just calling to ask if you'd about what's going on lately." Before he could even respond, she added, "pretty creepy, huh?" Sonic half-laughed.  
"Yeah, I wonder-" Again, Amy cut him off.  
"I better put my emerald somewhere safe, then. It looks like they're after the Chaos Emeralds," she said. Sonic didn't catch more than two words, because the mention of her having an emerald made his blood run cold. He almost dropped the phone. The blue hedgehog merely stood there in silence for a few minutes before Amy asked, "Sonic?" He half came back to his senses.  
"Amy," he said firmly. "I want you to come over to my house as fast as you can. With your Emerald, okay?" He could hear the young hedgehog's squeal of delight.  
"REALLY!?" she exclaimed. "I'll be over as soon as I can! 'K, bye!" And she hung up. He only prayed that she wouldn't be too late..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tellers were screaming. Everyone but two tellers were now under the Obsidian Emerald's spell, and Sigma had the black emerald pointed at them.   
"I want you to give us the Chaos Emerald now, if you don't wish to join them," he said, glaring into her eyes. Shadow walked over to her, taking the white emerald from her. The teller stuttered,   
"C-can we.. g-go n-now?" Shadow looked to Sigma, amused.  
"Well, what do you say? Can they go?" Shadow asked, grinning.   
"Oh, I don't know.. all that screaming may have attracted some attention. However, I am feeling generous.." Sigma said, trailing off. A nervous grin crossed the teller's face. "Oh well." And the two tellers were sent out of consciousness.   
  
Police were arriving. If they saw them, things would get bad. The hedgehogs both knew their next target so they nodded at each other, each grabbing an emerald. With a flash of green light and a ripple in time and space, they were gone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somebody knocked at the door. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, opening it. Amy stepped in, and, to his relief, she was carrying the aquamarine emerald. She was beaming a mile a minute, overflowing with joy of actually being INVITED to Sonic's house. He was joyed to see her, too, but not for the same reason. Amy walked inside.  
"Why did you have me bring my emerald, Sonic?" Sonic tried to think of an excuse. Was he actually worried about her? He dismissed the thought with a mental laugh. 'Yeah, right,' he thought.  
"Well.. you said you wanted your emerald in a safe place, so what's a safer place than with the world's fastest supersonic hedgehog?!" He hurried along his answer, not letting her think of anything else for a minute. Amy giggled, plopping down on the sofa.  
  
Sonic noticed something. The young pink hedgehog was actually dressed up for the occasion, if you could call it that. Instead of her wild red skirt, she wore a flashy neon-green blouse with flower designs on it, and she was wearing perfume, which, wasn't unusual, because that was her newest phase. 'Does she think this is a..a..date?' he thought, mentally laughing again.   
  
"So.. what do you want to do, Sonic?" Amy asked, still grinning wide. Sonic thought for a minute and blurted out,  
"How about dinner? I still have some chinese from a while ago!" Sonic couldn't believe what he said. He dismissed his silly thought with the idea that that was from the thousands of times he'd babysat her. But still..   
  
Amy squealed with delight, clapping her hands together.  
"YEAH! That sounds great!" she said, obviously thrilled by this whole thing.  
  
The two went through dinner, Monopoly, card games, and TV among several other things, which was enough to keep Amy occupied, so Sonic was relieved by that fact. He couldn't help but look back at her several times. She idid/i look cute, if you could call it that.. Sonic was loathe to admit it, but, glancing at the clock, he knew that Amy was going to have to spend the night. Whoever was taking the emeralds could catch her easily if she was home during the night.. He swallowed hard, and said,  
"Amy, this may sound weird, but I really think you should stay here tonight, and go home tomorrow morning."  
  
Amy stared at him with tired, yet wide eyes. Was she hearing things? Did the hedgehog of her dreams actually just ask her to stay the night?  
"Okay! That sounds nice!" She exclaimed, but 'nice' couldn't describe how she was feeling. The two of them prepared for bed. Amy took Sonic's bed, so without a choice (without a logical choice), he slept on the sofa. He was out like a light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived in Amy's apartment with a shock. The door was literally knocked off the hinges. Everything was a mess, the bed was broken, as was mostly everything. The room was a disaster area of scattered items. Somebody had been looking for the emerald. Sonic's suspicions were correct. The two stepped into the apartment. Amy was gaping at the damage done.  
"What happened here?!" The normally obnoxiously ecstatic hedgehog was shocked and nearly speechless. The responding voice almost made her scream.  
"Somebody was missing," said a mysterious dark emerald-colored hedgehog as he stepped into the apartment. Amy and Sonic stood there, staring at him. They couldn't yell, run, or speak. The green hedgehog had a black emerald in his hand, pointed directly at Sonic. Finally, Sonic was able to speak.  
"Who are you!?" he demanded, pointing at the intruder.   
  
The dark green hedgehog chuckled.  
"I am Sigma the hedgehog," he said, not shifting his position the slightest bit. Seeing as how nobody could say anything, he continued. "If you are wondering, this emerald can send you soaring out of consciousness until I want it to stop. Of course, if you destroy it, there will be no way to bring you-or anyone else-back. Got it? Good. Now I want you to give me the emerald and I'll let you go with your good health," he said, grinning at his plan.  
"No, Amy, don't!" Sonic shouted to the young hedgehog, as she had made a move towards Sigma. The emerald hedgehog sighed.   
"You don't seem to understand, Sonic," Sigma said with a tone of disappointment. "If you don't give me the emerald, I'm going to have to use the emerald on you," he continued.  
  
Sonic narrowed his eyes, glaring silently at Sigma. After a few mute minutes, Sigma's patience snapped.   
"FINE THEN! If you won't hand over the emerald, then I'll TAKE it from you!" he snapped, the Obsidian Emerald beginning to glow. Sonic ran at Sigma and tackled him. But he missed. He ended up tackling midair and falling face-first onto the cluttered ground. Sigma was now standing by Amy, who he had pinned to the wall.  
  
Sonic was about to get up and attack, but another figure stepped into the apartment. Another hedgehog. Sonic froze. Identical to Sonic, but black with spiked quills that had red highlights. Shadow. Sonic tried to speak, but syllables came out instead of words.   
"Greetings, blue hedgehog. If you want back the girl, then come to the forest to the north of town at noon tomorrow with your Chaos Emerald. You wouldn't want anything BAD to happen to Miss Rose, now would you?" Before Sonic could respond, Shadow's figure was doused in a green light and had vanished. Immediately, Sonic turned back to Sigma and Amy, and was about to make a move if it weren't for the black emerald that Sigma held. Sigma laughed.  
"Looks like there'll be a party at our place tonight.." he said, causing a scream from Amy, but it was muffled by her sobbing. In a flood of green light, the both of them were gone.  
He had lost. Again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow.. poor Amy ;P Did I say that? Anyways, I think Obsidian is going to become partly a romance fic, as I feared. Just to warn ya. Oh yeah, nothing above PG-13 though, except a lil suggestive dialogue. Naughty Sigma XP  
Anyways.. prepare for our next action-packed chapter: Sonic vs. Shadow! 


	5. Sonic vs. Shadow

Okay, I've got you this far, so I'm gunna reward ya with some action! YAY!  
Oh yeah, I have to warn you about this chapter. There's a fight, for all you who don't like to read violence.  
  
O B S I D I A N  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonic vs. Shadow  
------------------  
  
Sonic's house was a mess. The phone was lying on the floor, off the hook, his door was wide open, and Sonic was lying on his bed, lost within himself. He had lost everyone now, he had nothing left but the Chaos Emerald, so what did he have to lose? He just lie there, sobbing, as he had for three whole hours straight.  
  
Hours passed, but to Sonic, it seemed like an eternity. It was now late at night. He had never gotten up, not even to eat. Eventually, he found sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy sighed. Once again, she was helpless and it was Sonic that had to rescue her. He would be here soon, and he was going to get in trouble. Because of her. Sigma was sitting on a rock, patiently waiting, however, Shadow was impatiently pacing back and forth, waiting for Sonic's arrival.   
"Well, Miss Rose, do you think the hero will show?" It was Sigma who asked. Amy stayed silent, causing a laugh from Shadow. After what seemed like forever, a familiar blue hedgehog could be seen far off, approaching fast.   
  
Sonic stopped. His eyes were full of hate, glaring at Sigma and Shadow. Sigma stood up, tossing the Obsidian Emerald up and catching it again. He stepped over to Sonic, grinning. Sonic had a good mind to take him out right there and then, if it weren't for the black emerald that he carried. Sigma was the first to speak.  
"Well? Did you bring the emerald?" he asked. Sonic produced the yellow emerald, holding it up.  
"I see you brought yours," Sonic hissed. Shadow was the next to speak.  
"Imagine that. The great Sonic the Hedgehog reduced to ihanding over/i the Chaos Emerald! Without resistance!" Shadow laughed. Sonic didn't dare move. If he was insulted, he didn't show it.   
  
Sigma's grin widened, and nodded towards Shadow.  
"Well?" he asked. Sonic swallowed hard and dropped the yellow emerald into Sigma's open palm. The emerald hedgehog stepped backwards, sitting back onto the rock. Amy, unsurely stood up, but Sigma shook his head and she sat down again. Shadow stepped towards Sonic. For a few mute moments, they stood there, staring each other in the eyes. Without warning, Shadow punched Sonic in the face, sending the blue hedgehog slamming into the ground. Sonic pushed himself off the ground with his hands, using his feet to kick Shadow in the stomach.   
  
Shadow laughed. He jumped over Sonic, gripping him by the wrists. Sonic struggled, trying to break free. Sigma stood up.  
"Did you think the fake emerald trick would work? Even after it failed before? Imagine that.. our 'hero' is a liar!" Amy's face went pale. Sonic was forced to watch in helpless agony as Amy was sent into the state of unconsciousness.   
"No..NO! AMY!" Sonic struggled trying to break free, with all his strength, but it was no use. Finally, Shadow released him, but not before kicking him in the back. Sonic retaliated by sending his fist at him, but Shadow evaded.   
  
Now was the time. He was finally able to return the favor to the deceitful blue hedgehog. It was all too unfortunate for him that he couldn't finish the job. Now, he would pay. He released a flurry of punches, which Sonic evaded using a well-timed jump. In midair, the blue hedgehog curled into a ball, bringing himself down on Shadow. Shadow was knocked to the ground, a nice cut on his chest. Drops of crimson blood trickled down from his wound.   
  
Shadow rolled into a ball, plowing into Sonic's feet, sending him to the ground. Shadow picked Sonic up by the neck with one hand, the other right by it, glowing with golden energy. Now, he would finish it. The hedgehog that had been a burden before would now be destroyed.   
  
Something stopped him. Something wasn't right. If he used his Chaos Spear, he would kill the blue hedgehog. He would be reduced to his level, and that wouldn't be any better than what Sonic had done to him. He dropped Sonic, turning away. He looked to his partner and sighed.  
"I'm done with him," he said, a somber tone in his voice. Shadow stepped away, and nobody said a thing until he was gone.   
  
Sonic stood there, shocked. Why did Shadow stop? He turned his attention to Sigma.   
"Well now, Sonic. I want that emerald."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that was nice. I hope ya enjoyed! R/r, as always.  
Stay tuned for Obsidian, Chapter Six: The Last Chaos Emerald! 


End file.
